fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saber/@comment-25712820-20181116060815/@comment-37582705-20181129125105
Depends on what role. Based on my own experience with them, I'd say as follows. Full dedicated tank - D'Eon. When used right, ensures that the rest of your team is practically immune to damage, bar AOE. Solo - Normal Nero. Unlike Heracles, she also comes wth an aoe NP that she can charge fast, so she can solo well vs multiple enemies as well. AOE - arguably Musashi. Her NP is strong, but it's limited in use due to a tripple buster. Said tripple buster deck does, however, help further support her damage heavy style. Ultility - arguably Nero Bride. Mostly due to her quite potent single target buffs. She is also pretty much the best saber in terms of NP spammability, being contested for the most part only by Okita, though with her first skill she should be able to challenge her in that role. Critical Damage - arguably Lancelot. Can sustain himself with stars and dish out high damage. His phantasm is also pretty solid and spammable. Specialized - Siegfried and Mordred are pretty unmatched when matched against their favorite enemies. They have a few neat tricks with high durability and mana burst respectively, too. Okita Soji - I'd argue this is the best saber. She is the most well rounded one, having a defensive skill, huge NP gain and star generation. Despite lacking any serious utility bar those, she manages to fit into most to any role bar AOE and can be considered the best and most versatile saber. She is also arguably the highest both in single target NP and attack damage and NP spam. Lanling - The new guy. I have no experience with him yet, so this is all but speculations. By the looks and stats on his skillset, though, he may prove to be the new best utility support, and maybe crit support, though the latter is questionable due to not being able to generate stars, even if he can mass buff the team's generation rate. Aside from all these so far, the following are, while sometimes gimmicky, pretty solid picks too. For a 3 star, Caesar is arguable one of the best crit supports among sabers, second only to Okita. Artoria Alter potentially outbeats Mushashi in AOE due to her superrior spammability and better chance at getting duplicates for NP levels. Medb can potentially be a very powerful all rounded support, coming in with good buffs and extreme single-target defense debuffs. Ryogi, while somewhat gimmicky, with her consistent sustain and high NP gain, could potentially solo against lower damage enemies. Rama, with 100% crit on two busters and his NP, can potentially reach incredible levels of burst, but he's not self-sufficient enough on stars to manage that on his own, nor is it something that can be consistent. Sigurd - I have not used him, thus I can't vouch in the credibility of my words past an analasys, but by what I've seen from his skills, he's massively powerful in crit damage and single target burst, but lacks the self sustaining star generation that Lancelot has. That came out rather long, so I do apologize for that. I hope that was of use to you.